Some methods for controlling an automatic pouring device with a tilting-type ladle are proposed. One of them controls the position on which molten metal that runs out of a pouring ladle falls (hereafter, the falling position), by using a feed forward control (PTL 1). Another one has a feedback control so that it can correct any difference that occurs as a result of a control of the falling position of molten metal by using a feed forward control (PTL 2). Another one controls a movement of a mold so that the molten metal that runs out of a pouring ladle is accurately filled in the mold (PTL 3), etc.